Bye Childhood Hello Parenting
by me2inu
Summary: Kei and Mizuho find out that Mizuho is pregnat. How does she explain her growing stomach to her class and what happens when Matagu finds out...that and much more
1. Here it comes baby!

**Here comes baby!!!!**

"**Mizuho are you awake?" asked Kei as he slowly bent over her to check. It was a Saturday morning and he was more than ready to get out of bed! Today him and Mizuho were planning a date…**

"**Uh…I am now I guess" she said slowly as she opened her eyes to the bright radiant sun shining through the window.**

**But even though everything seemed so beautiful she didn't feel to hot all of a sudden. Actually you could say she was feeling down right awful and…**

"**Oh No!!!" Mizuho shouted as she jumped to her feet and darted out of the room to the bathroom. She began throwing up numerous times and all Kei could do was hold her hair and watch as his wife was sick.**

"**Mizuho are you ok? Do you have the flu or something?" he quickly checked her forehead to see if she had a fever but she didn't. "Did you eat something bad?"**

"**I…I don't know. I mean you ate dinner too and the school lunch and besides that I didn't eat much else!"**

"**Well maybe you should see a doctor" replied a worried Kei.**

"**No no I'm just fine. In fact I feel a lot better. Nothing a little warm tea wont cure" she said smiling. **

"**Well" Kei said "Ok but if you keep getting sick today you are definitely going."**

"**Ok I will it will be a priority one…but only if it becomes necessary."**

**So Kei made Mizuho some tea and after a couple of hours of relaxation they were ready to go. They ended up hanging out on the beach and finishing the night off with a movie. At the end of the movie Kei looked over at Mizuho.**

"**Hey Mizuho uh…guess what? There is still one more thing we have to do."**

"**Yeah? What?"**

**But instead of answering he held up a small object in his hand.**

"**Is that a room key?" asked Mizuho with a smile on her face.**

"**uh…yeah. And its ours tonight…I mean you know if you want it."**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. She pulled away with a smile and he pulled her back kissing her strongly and full of passion.**

"**Well then we better get going…" said Mizuho with a smile on her face. Oh yeah this was going to be a LONG night…**

**The next morning Mizuho awoke in Kei's arms. She smiled and curled as close as she could to him. But then all of a sudden out of no where...**

**"UH OH" shouted Mizuho as she darted once again to the bathroom and threw up. Kei was awake soon and at her side.**

**When it was all over Kei made a appointment to see a doctor. He couldn't stand to see her sick anymore. That afternoon they both arrived at the clinic. Mizuho was a little worried but nothing like Kei was. He kept pacing back and forth as the doctors asked questions and hoped this wasn't nothing serious while silently praying to himself. **

**"Ok. Now Mizuho are you seeing anyone? You know like dating? And maybe sleeping with?"**

**She blushed like a tomato, "Well yes acually this is my husband Kei Kusinagi (a.n. i cant spell very good) and i'm not dating him...me and him are married."**

**For a second the doctor just stood there. Then he burst out laughing. **

**"You can't expect me to belive that this young boy is your husband and sorry squrit but Kei you don't even look old enough to know what sex is!"**

**Kei began to get really ticked!! This doctor was saying he was just a kid and not ready to be with Mizuho. He hated it when people made him feel small. He loved Mizuho more than anything and he was here to find out what was wrong with her NOT to be picked on from a doctor.**

**"LOOK DOC THIS IS MY WIFE AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO STAND AROUND AND BE PICKED ON BY YOU! I AM 18 YEARS OLD AND MIZUHO AND I ARE MARRIED! NOW FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY WIFE OR WE CAN GO TO A NEW DOCTOR...OK?!"**

**"Kei please calm down." said Mizuho resting a hand on his shoulder. He reached up and grabbed her hand.**

**The doctor just stood in the corner with his glasses on his nose and his hair on end. **

**"Uh yes sir and i'm sorry Mr.Kunsinagi" and with that the doctor left the room.**

**After a few more tests and some more pacing coming from Kei the doctor come into the room clip board in hand. He slowly sit it on the counter and turned towards Kei and Mizuho with a sad look in his eyes. Kei's heart fell 'No NO is she sick? No please dont let her be sick!!' Mizuho cautioned a step to the side towards Kei and held on to his shirt sleeve. **

**"Mizuho is..."**

**'no'**

**"...is..."**

**'dont say sick, ill, or anything like the two'**

**"...is...pregnat!"**

**"Wahh what?" said a shocked Kei as the doctors face lite up with amusment for tricking the two. No shocked for Kei would be an understatment. **

**Then Mizuho started to cry. Kei quickly wrapped his arms around her.**

**"I'm so sorry" he said **

**"Sorry? Sorry?! Why are you sorry i WANT this baby...Kei this is our baby. And i would never want it to be anyone else's. Kei i love you!!"**

**"I love you too!! And your right we both want this baby. I just...just never thought it would happen to me...omg bye child hood welcome parenthood."**

**Mizuho giggled "Yeah so lets do this...together!"**

**"Yes...parenting together...you know what all of a sudden I dont feel very good!"**

**Mizuho giggled again and they both began talking to the doctor. **

**And so it began...**


	2. Does this make me look fat?

Does this make me look fat?

"Kei are you STILL cooking in there?!" Mizuho said with obvious annoyance as she lay on the couch and ate the last pochy she had to her name. It was the fifth month and it was obvious to everyone that she was gaining weight. But the thing that bothered people the most about it was that she was always in a bad mood. And poor Kei was stuck with her all day. Kei cook this, Kei run and get me this, and they sexual hormones she had was keeping him up all night. So going to school sleepy was something he had to get used to.

"Its almost ready Mizuho. Just give me a second." Kei replied exasted. He carried the small tray into the living room where she was sitting and placed it down in front of her. "Hope you like it."

"Thank you Kei I know I will but I just got one tiny little favor…please?"

"Ok what is it?" Kei sighed.

"Some more pochy if you don't mind. Oh but not the chocolate kind the vanilla kind, well maybe the chocolate kind, well just get both and maybe a bag of chips and a gallon of ice cream? Thanks Kei I love you!!!"

"Uh…ok I'll get it and I love you too!!!" he carefully leaned down and kissed her lightly then come back just far enough to see her face. She was smiling. He got a goofy looking grin on his face and went in again pressing his lips firm against hers. He let his hands slid down her curves and places them at her side.

"You know what forget the ice cream…" she said as she lead him to there bedroom. Good he had gotten out of walking to the store again. He got into the bedroom and quickly striped and lay in front of Mizuho. She slowly pulled him down on top of her and kissed him…full of passion for her student, her husband, her soul mate.

The next morning Mizuho awoke at the sound of an alarm going off. She looked over at Kei. His arm was around her waist and her arm was wrapped around his.

'He loves me so much' she thought 'and all I've done is complain about everything. And I know I've been keeping him up…im going to stop this…now'

So Mizuho Kusanagi got up and fixed breakfast. BY HERSELF! (a.n. wow big drama moment huh?) A little while later she woke up Kei.

"Kei? Honey are you awake? Kei? poke poke"

"No…can I just sleep for 5 more minutes? I'll cook breakfast in a minute!"

"Come on Kei I already made you breakfast. I made it my priority one now get up!"

"Really? You did?" Kei smiled and leaned up. "I'm starving…what did you make?"

"You'll see if you would get up!"

So him and Mizuho got up and ate. After words though Kei went to get her plate from the table but she almost looked offended. Then right before school he offered to take her books in his bag till they got there but she grabbed them and ran out the door. When they got to school Kei took his seat and tried to pay attention but his mind was on other things… He had just been trying to help Mizuho. And she was mad. He was just trying to help his pregnant, teacher, and wife. So why was she taking it so personal?


End file.
